


Soft Touch

by BluesOnBlackParade



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesOnBlackParade/pseuds/BluesOnBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative to "Hi My Name Is Rebecca Harris", with more gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touch

“I know it’s not barbecue sauce, Rebecca. Cut the crap.” Naz Pouran whispered in Rebecca’s ear, resting her hand over the wound on her collar. Rebecca squared her shoulders and met her boss’ eyes.

“I have to go.” She turned swiftly and strode toward the elevators, leaving a mildly stunned Naz to wonder what was going on. She stomped back to her office and called Boyle in.

~*~

Naz was just packing up to go home when Rebecca came back that night, stumbling and breathing heavily. She approached quickly and grabbed onto Naz. Her eyes rolled back just a little as she fell into Naz, who caught her and led her over to the nearest desk. Rebecca leaned against it with a relieved sigh. Naz put a hand underneath her blazer and slipped it off her employee, exposing the darkly blood-stained blouse underneath. Her brow creased in obvious worry as she assessed the situation.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Rebecca gasped for air and swayed a little.

“It’s okay, agent Harris.” Naz replied quietly, working quickly at the top buttons of Rebecca’s shirt. The agent looked down in confusion as her boss pulled off the garment, gently easing it off where the dried blood had made it stick. Rebecca whimpered in pain and rested her hand on Naz’s shoulder, gripping at it helplessly.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re going to be fine, Rebecca.” Naz slipped the rest of the blouse off her shoulders and inspected the wound, while rubbing soothing circles on Rebecca’s neck.

“Is everything alright here?” Mike strode into the scene with visible concern and confusion.

“Agent Mike, help me get Harris to my car.” Naz ordered. Mike ran over and gingerly slipped an arm under the half naked agent and lifted her, carefully manoeuvring the office and into the elevator.

When Mike deposited Rebecca in the car, she was in an immense amount of pain and was on the verge of consciousness. Naz dismissed Mike and slipped into the diver seat of her car, casting a look over at Rebecca and then flooring it to her safe house with her hands tightly gripping the wheel, resolving that she could take her to the hospital if things got too bad.

At the safe house, Naz helped the agent out of the car and led her to her bed. Almost as soon as her head touched the pillow, Rebecca was asleep. Naz began to clean the wound, and when she was done, she took off her shoes and slacks, tucked her in, sighed and pulled up a chair beside the bed. Throughout the night, watching her and trying to figure out what had happened. She also took time to appreciate the half naked agent on the bed in front of her.

Sometime in the middle of the night Rebecca’s breathing changed and her eyes snapped open. She inhaled deeply and sat up to fast, causing her to become dizzy. Naz was kneeling on the bed next to her in a heartbeat, holding her firmly and asking her questions to keep her focused. Rebecca tried to answer them until her eyes rolled into her head and she fell back onto the bed.

Naz called the ambulance and waited protectively beside the bed until the paramedics arrived half an hour later. They boarded the vehicle and She waited in anxious silence as they were taken to the hospital.

~*~

At midday the next day, Rebecca opened her bleary eyes to the too-bright surroundings of a private hospital room. He head hurt like hell as a headache thudded dully in the back of her skull. The wound on her collar made her groan as she became aware of it. She wiggled her toes and fingers and noticed a hand wrapped around her own. Rebecca opened her eyes fully and smiled at the sight of Naz Pouran in plastic chair next to her, head resting on the side of the bed. 

Naz lifted her head and looked up at Rebecca. She practically beamed knowing that Rebecca was safe next to her and held her hand tighter.


End file.
